


Tease

by Alec_Bane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Yuri keeps sending some suggestive photos...





	Tease

Yuri had the day off and he was extremely bored. His cat wanted nothing to do with him and his grandfather was busy. He tried calling Otabek, texting him, and sending memes. Nothing seemed to get his boyfriend’s attention, so Yuri left him alone…. for a little while.

Otabek was at a family reunion that day, and he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He knew it was Yuri texting him, but he didn’t want to be rude to his family. 

Later, almost everyone was gone except for his older, her husband, and their two kids. “Uncle Otabek! Will you pretty please watch our favorite movie with us?!” They begged, and they knew that he could never say no to them. 

Otabek finally had two seconds to himself. The kids were making popcorn and his sister was talking to his parents. He read Yuri’s messages and Otabek knew he was bored and wanted attention. Otabek was halfway through typing a response when Yuri sent him a Snapchat. Otabek clicked on it. 

Yuri was in front of his bathroom mirror, wearing nothing but the shirt Otabek left over at his place. Otabek bit his lip. “Are you ready to watch the movie?” His nephew asked. Otabek glanced down to see the picture was gone and clicked his phone so it went to a black screen. 

Yuri frowned. He saw that Otabek had seen his picture. Why was Otabek ignoring him?   
Yuri lifted up his shirt to show his nipples, but everything past his waist was hidden by the sink. He snapped the picture and sent it to Otabek. 

The kids passed out halfway through the movie. Otabek saw Yuri sent him another Snapchat. Damn this boy. Otabek felt himself starting to get turned on. “Otabek,” his sister’s husband said. “You can go talk with your sister and parents. I’ll watch them.” Otabek nodded before getting off the couch. 

Yuri was pissed. How dare Otabek look at his pictures and not respond. He didn’t even screenshot them. Yuri went back to his bedroom and took off the t-shirt. He laid down in bed and made sure his blonde hair was scattered out across the pillow, and the blanket hung as low as it could without showing anything. Yuri looked innocently into the camera and sent the photo to Otabek. 

Another damn Snapchat. Otabek was trying to keep up with the conversation, but he was completely lost. Maybe that’s why his brother in law left. He decided to open it under the table. Fuck. If Otabek could hop on a plane to Yuri’s place he would do it. He wanted his Yura so badly.   
Every few minutes he would get another Snapchat from Yuri, but he never showed anything. Fucking tease. Eventually everyone left and Otabek was free to go. He went to his room and locked the door. He called Yuri on FaceTime. “Yuri….” Otabek said and his boyfriend smirked. “Yes Beka?”   
“Let me see you,” he said. “All of you.” 

“No,” Yuri said as he put Otabek’s shirt back on. “You had your chance and you ignored me all day. You read my messages and didn’t respond. So goodnight.” Yuri hung up.


End file.
